Killing me softly
by BeBzY
Summary: Miakoda is a "special" girl, a very unique native you could say, but then it would be a lie. what will happen when her whole "special" families life becomes intertwined with the packs?
1. Chapter 1  miakoda POV

** WELCOME! TO the END of the WORLD :P **

hahahaha nah, its just another twilight fanfict.

I think every chapter will almost always have a different persons P.O.V so uhh be prepared **;)** ...for a lot of confusion. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** if there are mistakes (which im positive there will be) then please correct me, unless its grammar or spelling cause then you'll be here the rest of you'r life! **:)**

...**anyway enjoy**...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO- the move <strong>:O

"kay kay?"

I screamed up the stairs of our new house.

"yeah?"

She screamed back.

"i was gonna go for a drive down to the shop, do you wanna come?"

"yeah okay just let me get changed"

... ten minutes later...

"kaykay! Hurry up"

... twenty minutes later...

"kaykay where the hell did you go? Narnia?"

I said as she walked out of her room fully dressed with a towl around her head.

"ohhh, nah i just had a shower"

She said and all i could think was really? You think? I mean the towl around your head wasnt a dead give away so thanks for clearing things up!

"c'mon lets go before it closes and all we have for dinner is pasta"

She looked horrifided. She ran back into her room and came out a few seconds later with out the towl around her head.

"okay let's go"

She said putting on some flats as she walked out the front door.

"mom, were just going down to the store do you need anything?"

I screamed towards the back of the house that my mother uses as her room.

"just get some smokes and something for dinner"

She called back.

"mom, underage! Theres no way im passing as 18"

"fine then find someone old enough"

"urrggh bye mom"

I didnt get a chance to hear if she said anything else cause i was already out the door.

I walked over to my car and went to jump in the drivers seat when i almost had a heart attack.

"kaykay, what the hell are you doing?"

I yelled at the girl in my drivers seat.

"driving"

She said back calmly. I gave her a get the fuck out look and she just smiled and said.

"c'mon you know i drive better than you any ways"

Okay she had me there... its not my fault that she been driving since she was nine. She looked at me then back out the front towards the house and pulled her sun glasses down, why she needed them i had no idea considering there was no sun ANY WHERE!.

"fine this one time"

I said as i walked around the back of the car and jumped in my passenger seat, a place i dont think i have ever sat..?

"whoooo! Turn up my jam"

She said as she turned up the cd player as she reversed (perfectly might i add) out of the gravel drive way and onto the road that i think most houses were connected to some how on this reserve.

We had been in our new house for for two days now.

The house is a beautiful old, white two storied house. It was perfect.

When you walk inside the first thing you see is the stairs. To the left of the front door is where we've put out lounge area and behind that is a table then behind the table is our small kitchen. Behind the kitchen is the room that was originally a back loungeroom but mom changed it into a room for her so that kaykay wasnt sleeping on the couch. Upstairs there is two rooms, mine and kaykay's. We all share the bathroom but theres a seperate toilet down stairs kind of under where the stairs are. Kaykay has the room on the left and i have the room on the right. Luckily before we knew that kaykay was comming we had a spare bed and draws and stuff for our guest bed room.

Neither of our rooms looked that great at the moment they just had boxes (or suitcases in kaykays case) scattered around. The houses interior colours consisted of natural woods and occationally some oranges and browns.

"hey i know i should have asked you this earlier, but wheres the store again?"

Kaykay said to me.

i looked up at her, yes i looked up at her, she's very tall, and said

"you mean we've been driving around for the last ten minutes and you dont even know where were going?"

"no, i thought it would just be around the corner or something"

I looked at her after she said that.

"kay kay i dont even know where the HELL we are! How are we going to get back?"

She looked like she was going to burst out laughing know.

"arrghhhh kaykay this is not funny where the hell are we?"

"i dont know, its not like i left a trail of crumbs behind me"

"okay then why don't we just keep driving untill we hit something"

I said to her, then realised she might actually run something over.

"i mean untill we see a house or a shop"

I said hoping that she understood that i did not want her to run some one over.

"i know what you mean loser"

She said grinning.

...Ten minutes later...

"ooh look theres a sign it says... "

I started to say when we drove faster straight past it.

"kaykay what the hell? I didnt get enough time to read the sign!"

I said clearly annoyed at her.

"its fine i know where we are now"

She said to me like i was a complete dumb arse.

I just rolled my eyes and continued looking out the window.

Then out of the corner of my eyes i swear i could see this bright light, it was amazing. Unlike anything id ever seen before and it was moving really fast. speeding through the woods. Way to fast to be a motorcycle or someone with a torch.

"see, i told you i knew where i was going"

Kaykay suddenly said as she pointed to the sign in front of us that said "welcome to forks"

Ten minutes later we had pulled up to a super market.

We got a trolly and walked around picking up stuff that we knew we would need like bread, butter, milk, meat, vegetables, cleaning products, toiletries, chips, lollies, chocolate, cake you know just the things we needed.

We even managed to find someone who would buy smokes for us.

We had piled all of our groceries in my boot and had decided to find every thing else another day.

I insisted on driving this time.

We had made it back to la push easily but... we were kind of lost.

I slowed the car down in front of this little house that looks surrounded by the woods. There was a massive group of amazingly sexy boys... ohhh myyy goosh and they're ALL shirtless.

They were all laughing about something when we stoped next to them.

"hey"

Kaykay called out to them.

They all turned around and looked back at my car. They were all really tall and muscular but the one closest to us had the mysterious look down pat.

"hey?"

He said to us kaykay looked at him and asked for directions back to our place.

"hey, i was wondering if you could help us? We got a little lost"

He looked almost annoyed and said

"look if you turn around and keep going that way"

He pointed in the opposit direction, the direction that we just came from.

"then you'll see the sign that says welcome to forks"

He said like hes said it a thousand times.

I tilted my head to the side to look past kaykay at this extreamly rude person and said.

"we just came from forks, were trying to find the white house, number 215... do you know where it is?"

He looked back at kaykay, slightly confused and that was before she took her glasses off.

he walked closer to the car and kaykay pushed her glasses up so that they were resting on her head and leaned forward so that she was closer to him.

He looked down at her and then something wierd happened.

His eyes went wide with shock and his whole mysterious look all but vanished. He stood like that for awhile. Suddenly another really tall guy came over and was waving his hand infront of the shocked guys face.

"paul?... yo' paul... you there? Hello?"

He said trying to snap the guy named paul out of his fixture on kaykay.

I looked over to where everyone had been standing before and noticed that they had all gone.

The guy who'd come over turned to me and kaykay and said

"hey guys ahhh he's just got a lot of stuff on his mind... why dont you come inside for a bit?"

Kaykay suddenly turned back to me and had the biggest pleading look on her face.

"sure, i guess? Do you guys have a map?"

I said to the guy.

"yep, inside"

He replied

"okay then i guess we can come in for a bit but we have grocceries that are in dire need of refrigeration"

I said as i moved the car just off the road facing the little house.

We got out of the car and the man whose name im guessing is paul started to walk with us toward the house. Even though the walk from the drive way to the house is no more than ten meters paul watched kaykay the whole way, like he was afraid that some thing would come out of no where and eat her or something?

We walked inside and took in our surroundings. It was amazing! Nothing like what i had been expecting. Its not like a house that you'd assume that heaps of buff, native boys would live in... unless they lived with their mother?

The house was kinda like ours except for the giant men sitting around the lounge area.

I looked over them all and noticed that they all looked over muscley and dirty, like thay had been rolling around in mud. They were fighting over bowls of chips, even though they had a salad bowl sized bowl of chips each.

We walked furthur inside and smelt heaven. The whole house smelt of pancackes, mapel syrup, barbeque, bacon and a light flowery smell.

I looked back at kaykay who looked just as absorbed in the smell as i was.

Then a small but beautiful woman appeared from the kitchen and was holding a big tray that had a tea towl covering it.

"oh hi, sorry i didnt realise we had guests"

She said as she placed the tray on the retro table and walked over to us.

"hi im emily"

She said holding her hand out towards us.

We gasped at the same time. From the angle she had been on we hadnt seen the now very promanent scars on her face. They looked like bear claw marks starting at her forhead and going all the way down to her face and neck. But she was beautiful. She looked kind of like my mom, but you know younger. Her skin was that same too tan to be classed as white but no where near dark enough to be even brown. Her eyes were a swirl of hazel and warm brown and her straight black hair was almost waist long.

We slightly recovered and introduced our selves, shaking her hand.

"hi"

I said smiling back at her.

"im miakoda and this is my cousin kaykay"

I said to emily.

Emily smiled shook both our hands then went on to say

"hey paul, girls why dont you go hang out with the boys and i will call you when the foods ready?"

I looked at emily with a thankyou face

"oh thats okay we dont want to intrude, we only need a map or directions back to our place"

Kaykay said now.

Emily smiled back at us again and said

"oh thats fine i will get paul to take you back after we've eaten, why dont you just stick around for a bit? Its almost ready"

I looked at kaykay to consider this and she was looking at paul.

So i just looked back at emily and said

"cool, thank you so much"

Emily looked like she was going to laugh

"oh its nothing, really. Go make your self at home and i will call out when the foods ready, go on now"

We smiled back at emily and walked over to the couch.

Paul introduced us to all "the boys" as he put it.

There was the guy that came out to get paul, his name was jacob.

Next to jacob on the what would normally be a long couch was quil, embry, jared, collin and seth.

We shook each of there hands as we were introduced but when i got to seth i felt my heart flutter and he looked at me and had that same wide eyed look as paul, only diference is that seth looked like someone had literally punched him in the stomach and he'd just had all the air knocked out of him. I suddenlt felt embaressed, like i had something on my face or something so i just sat down by kaykay who was already sitting next to paul on the other side of jacob.

The guy named collin looked at seths face and punched him on the arm.

Seth suddenly snaped out of what ever universe he was just in and came and sat by me.

"soo...? when did you guys move here? Ive never seen you around"

He said in a poor attempt to start a conversation.

"uhh... we moved in end of last week"

I said trying not to look up at him in case he made that same pained look he had before. Its not like i knew him but i felt like comforting him and making sure he was okay but that would look weird considering i only met him a couple of minutes ago.

He looked back down at me and smiled like he knew what i was thinking. Oh gosh i really wouldnt put it past him, if i can do what i do then maybe he's a mind reader?

***STAY OUT OF MY HEAD***

I screamed in my mind

He smiled and looked back down at me. Did he hear me? Can he hear me now? Arrgggh this was exhausting.

"so, do you guys all live here?"

I said now being the person who comes up with the awkward silence question.

"nah this is sam and emilys house, we all live around the rez"

Collin said in an amused voice.

Okay so this isnt some foster home for boys on steroids.

I looked over at kaykay and paul who were holding hands...

Hands, kaykay, paul...? don't worry i have just about the same amount of confusing-ness? Is that a word? Any way im just as confused as you are.

Seth followed my eyes to what i was looking at and suddenly my hand that was happily sitting by my leg, was enveloped in a wall of heat.

I looked down at where my hand should have been and seen seths large hands covering mine as if it were his reply to where i was looking.

I decided to take a daring step and look up at him. I completely regret it.

He looked at me with the most heartfelt smile. Like we had known each other for years and he was confessing his love to me. I quickly looked away not wanting to see him anymore. I cant deny enjoying the feeling of him holding my hand or looking at me like that but, i dont know him. He could be a murderer for all i know. I felt really bad, i felt like i had just crushed his heart into a million shards and threw it to blow in the wind. I looked down at his hand and felt that same shomoldering heat press against my forhead.

Did he just kiss me?

"FOODS READY"

I heard emily call out from the kitchen.

Every one jumped up so fast that i barely seen it. "The boys" all but ran, pushing and shoving each other on their trip to the kitchen. Seth had pulled me up with him and like he had underestimated my weight and had pulled with so much force that i suddely found myself flying forward only inchs from the floor when i felt large warm arms circle around my waist and pull me back up safely. Me and seth now standing pressed against each other my head level with the top of his rib cage. I stared up at his dark brown almost black eyes and smiled

"sorry, i can forget sometimes"

He said lowering his face so that we were almost in kissing range

"guys its getting cold"

Emily called out again from the kitchen. I stood normal no longer stretching up like i had been seconds earlier.

I quickly walked away from seth and walked with kaykay and paul back into the kitchen.

"mmmnnmmm smells good emily, you must be an amazing cook"

I said sniffing the air.

"awwwh thankyou miakoda, why dont you and kaykay go get you a plate and grab some thing to eat?"

She said to me and kaykay with a if you dont the world might end face.

"oh thats okay we'll just have some when you guys are eating you dont need to wait for us"

I said now noticing that she was holding all the boys back from the table of large trays that had stacked mountains of food, covered with tea towls.

She looked concerned, then jumped out of the way before she was trampled.

When the boys sat down the door opened and in walked three more tall, perfectly taned, buff, people. The first guy that walked in looked slightly older than the others. Im guessing that this was dan or whatever collin had said his name was. Dan walked up to emily and kissed her on the lips and then kissed the scar down her face. The guy behind him looked alot like a collin, and behind the collin look alike was a girl. She had the figure of a model. Same native features as the rest of us but her face had a constant look of disgust and revoltion.

"hi im miakoda and this is my cousin kaykay"

I said to the older male. He looked slightly confused and looked past us to the table. He changed his expression, smiled and shook our hands.

"hi, im sam. its nice to meet you both"

He said.

"this is brady and leah"

He said refering to the two others that walked in the door with him.

We smiled and shook their hands. I noticed that they all had that same hot hands, not that it was a bad thing... its just seths hand is much softer.

Me and kaykay grabbed plates from the bench and then noticed that none of "the boys" were using plates.

Uhhh this could get interesting. Sam,emily, leah and brady all sat down at the table and started eating. Me and kaykay went to go sit down and noticed that their was only two spare seats left. One next to paul and one next to seth. I have a feeling that this wasnt a coincidence, but i went to sit next to seth any way. I became curious. I wonder what their trasts look like? Trasts are the images i see of peoples souls and auras.

In order for me to see their trasts i have to close my eyes clear my mind and consentrate on the bright flurescent colours that im used to seeing in peoples trasts, then blink a couple of times. Whilst im blinking im coating my eyes in a different, more advanced eye lid i guess you could call it

(my second eyes as i call it). Every thing looks abit hazey at first, as if your looking out of a kilediscope then suddenly everything clears.

When i opened my eyes to its second pair i was imediatly confused.

I looked at seth first and saw... i, that- i- that cant be right? I can see ... myself.

I can see myself and a large dog? What the hell? Thats never happened before. Ive seen some people in other peoples trasts but never this strong. Usually you look almost exactly the same only you look darker because of the dancing light that is constantly changing over your heart. Seth had a very detailed picture of my face and a detailed picture of a light coloured dog its hard to see its colour exactly but i know it's a light colour. Seth also had a thin green light that was connected to his head and seemed to spider web out. I followed one of the green string like lights to jacob. Jacobs trast looks like seths only he didnt have a picture of any one he had the dog aswell except jacobs dog looked alot biger than seths. This is weird, this is the first time that i havent seen a picture of the actual person in their own trast...

I could feel worried glances from seth.

I turned to find kaykay. She looked the same. Her body looked exactly the same except for her hair, her hair was its natural shape and colour, her aura was a flutter of yellows and reds, then over her heart their was a picture of paul? Okay this wasnt normal, why can i see pual in kaykays trast? She barely knows him! I changed my eye sight direction to the person next to kaykay. I had planed to glare at paul but when i looked at him i seen my cousin. The picture of her was beautiful. Her hair looked like her natural hair, just like her trast has. Paul also had a dog picture. And the green light emmiting off of his head. I suddenly felt wierd and changed my eyes back to my normal sight.

I kept my eyes on the table in front of me.

When i felt seth hold my hand again. I smiled and looked up at him. He is so beautiful.

I was snaped back to reality when i heard the noise of sam clearing his throat.

I looked back at sam with an apologetic look.

He tried to give me a genuine smile... i didnt really work.

I looked over at kaykay who was no doubt waiting to hear what i had to say about paul.

"sooo... what are you guys?"

I said with out realising what my words were.

Embry started to choke on his food then coughed a couple of times. Jared slaped embrys back trying to clear his air ways.

"what do you mean?"

I heard sam say with an underlying authority tone.

"uhhhh, nothing"

I said deciding that we wernt having this conversation today.

Every body seemed to relax after i said that.

I excused my self from the table and pulled kaykay a couple of meters away from the table hoping that we were far enough away that they wouldnt be able to tell what i was saying to her.

"what did you see in paul?" kaykay asked me.

"kaykay! Everything is not about paul" i said as my eyes wondered back over to seth on there own accord. He smiled up at me then turned back to the table.

"they're not full human and they have somekind of connection.. i dont know what its is cause ive never seen anything like this before, maybe its because they are related?"

They're acting normal, too normal.

I looked at kaykays confused face and followed her eye sight to paul whos mysterious look had vanished and was replaced with hope.

"you and a dog" i whispered to kaykay, looking back at the table waiting for them to do something ... something wierd.

She looked back at me and smiled a smile that was soo wide i thought it would break her jaw.

"so my only competitions a dog?"

She said to me now excited.

"you are not in competition with a dog over a guy you just met"

"shhhh, they'll hear you"

She said to me. We looked back over at them... nope they still looked a little too innocent.

"any way you and seth over there look pretty good together"

She said grinning.

"no"

i said turning to her and grinning.

"do you think?"

I asked her

"sure, but pauls fourty times more smoking than seth"

"bull" i said laughing again.

I realised we might be talking just a little to loud now.

"i bet you ten bucks i can get with paul before you get with seth"

She whispered my way

"make it twenty and your on!"

I said grinning and holding my hand out.

She grinned back at me and said

"deal"

Grabbing my hand a little hard as we shook.

I looked back over at the table and swore i just seen all the boys grinning.

We walked back over to them slowly

"Sooooooo"

I said trying to make conversation.

"Sooooooo?"

Embry said smiling at me and kaykay.

We stood awkwardly for a minute then Jacob opened his mouth.

"so, what's your names again?"

It was kinda annoying to have to re-introduce our selves but ehh.

"my names miakoda tama or just koda for short and kaykays name is kaleiolani ki hence the nickname kaykay"

I said in my speech voice.

"So how do you two fit on the rez?"

He said to us.

"Well mom has a brother here and she wanted to reconnect"

"What's his name?"

"bob, bill, billy- that's it billy black.. You know him?"

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Jacob.

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

He said to us.

"He's my father..."

He said after freezing for a couple of seconds.

"Oh... so that means were cousins?"

I said smiling at him.

He didn't exactly return it. His eyebrows creased together and he started to shake.

" i have to go, it was... nice meeting you"

He said standing up and running to the front door.

We all stood awkwardly for awhile then Paul finally opened his mouth and said

"I can show you the way back to your place now, if you'd like?"

He was practically only talking to kaykay.

"Yeah, that would be good"

Kaykay said.

"Thanks so much for everything, you guys are really cool"

I said to Emily and Sam

Emily smiled back at me and said

"Oh, it was nothing. You and kaykay are more than welcome here any time. And don't worry about Jake; he'll come around he's just a bit confused you know?"

Sam gripped her hand and smiled at her with a look of pure love.

"Thanks again bye"

I said as me, kaykay, Paul and Seth walked out the door.

We walked to the car in silence me and Seth holding hands and kaykay and Paul holding hands.

Once I got into the driver's seat I realised that I had no clue about where I was going.

"Paul, did you want to drive?"

I said leaning over kaykay to look up at him.

"nah its cool all you have to do is follow this road all the way down and sooner or later you'll hit your house"

He said.

Oh well that was easy why couldn't they have just said that before? I looked at kaykay but then turned to the light knock on my window.

"hey me and Paul were wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a double date tomorrow night?"

"sure "

I said maybe a little to fast.

"cool see you at 7:30"

Paul said winking at kaykay.

I fired the car up and we waved before we drove off out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo? how was it?<strong>

**either way thanks for reading :)**

**peace out **


	2. Chapter 2  kaykay POV

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.. SO VERY EEEEVVVIL *clears throat* and in other news chapter two is officially up ;)**

**disclaimer: NO! i do NOT own twilight, if i did then things would have happened a whole lot differently :P she picked the cold/vampire dude? i mean come on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2- little red riding hood has a WHOLE new meaning...<strong>

**KAYKAY P.O.V**

guess i woke up just a little late... i thought to myself as i walked down the stairs to my new home.

Judging by the colour of the sky im guessing its around 5:30 ish...?

I walked into the kitchen and looked on the fridge. There was a note attatched that read:

Good morning kaleiolani, me and koda have just gone to the store to get some stuff for dinner, my brother and his family are going to come over. We 've tried waking you since 8am but finally had to leave at 3:00pm. We wont be long .xo

blah blah blahhhhhhh... who gives anyway?

I glanced at it and opened the fridge. Nothing at all interesting in there a half a bottle of milk and lettus?

I slamed the fridge door a little too hard and walked through the hall tho the back lounge.

I looked around my aunts neat and tidey bedroom.

"here smokey smokey smokey's"

I said almost giving up on looking for them in her room.

Gosh i need a smoke.

I walked past her bed and out the back doors. I heard a click and scanned the area for anyone. Nope all by myself, what a bunch of losers that leave me here! I wonder if paul will come over? Dang i dont have his number...

I sat down on the veranda steps and looked over the aging backyard.

It was pretty big. By the back fence of the backyard a good fifteen meters back is a bungalow . its pressed up against the left side of the fence so that its length goes along the left side of the fence and ends at the back fence. Its a white-ish cream colour. The colour seems to be flaking and cracking in almost every place. I should have renovated this place and used it as a room, then it wouldnt be hard to get nightly visits from paul ;)

I wonder if he still remembers our date tonight?

I looked over the rest of the garden, there wasnt much else really. In the far right corner theres a clothes line and thats about it. The whole back yard is covered in beautiful green grass and is probably wet 99% of the time. I walked back inside determind to have a smoke.

I walked around aunty mai's room and couldnt find a single smoke! not even a bloody butt.

I ran back upstairs to my room and threw on some black pantyhoes, some shorts and a long sleeved light blue-ish gray hoodie on and ran down stairs holding my wallet and phone and put my black flats on.

I locked the house with the key that we hide under the mat and started to walk along the left side of the road that hopefully lead towards some kind of shop that sells smokes.

I was walking for what felt like hours when i looked up and noticed that i had completely strayed from the road and was standing in the middle of a small clearing.

"arrggghh what next?"

i screamed maybe a little too loud and as soon as i did i completely regretted it.

I felt something move by me and i spun around to look at it but nothing was there. I started to walk again when i felt something move past me so fast i could barely see it.

"who's there?"

I asked.. i wasnt actually expecting to get an answer.

"ohh, how un-cliche"

A small woman said now showing her self.

She was pretty, kinda hard to look at. She had waist length blonde hair with long streaks of bright red through it. She was wearing pretty simple clothes. Bright red skinny jeans that matched her hair,black doc martins and a short black punk looking shirt that showed her toned stomache and a red cape with a hood.

She looked at me with a crayzed look in her eyes

"has any one ever told you that its not safe to be walking around in the forest by your self?"

She asked me now standing directly in front of me. she kind of has a posh sounding voice

"no, actually no one has. Who are you?"

I replied to her still in shock from how fast she moves. I felt like running and hiding but if she can run that fast! I dont stand a chance.

"what are you?"

I asked her curious now

"hmmmn seems like this little piggy didnt make it too the market but instead got involved with the supernatural world hmmn?"

She said to me in a voice you'd use with a baby.

"me names summer, why doesnt cha... call me red? And regarding what i am... why dont you make a some what educated guess?"

She said to me in her normal talking voice.

"a witch?"

I said maybe a bit too fast.

"a witch? A witch?"

She screamed at me letting traces of her british accent bleed through.

"oh no, no, no! Witches wished they possesed this kind of strenghth you silly little girl, guess again"

She said pushing her body against mine and baring her teeth at me.

"uhhmm a-"

I began to say when she cut me off.

"WRONG! YOU LOSE"

She said jumping at me. She tackled me to the ground and used her hand to push my head to the side. She bit down roughly on my neck and started to drink from me. I had guessed it right! If the bitch had just waited and listened to what i was going to say then she would of heard me say

"vampire" i whispered into the air.

She stoped drinking and laughed masochistically in to the darkening sky.

I heard a large growl come from behind me. Summer stoped laughing and through my body into some near by trees. I felt my neck burn and i screamed out in pain as my neck felt like it was having lava massaged into it. As soon as i hit the ground i felt my ankle snap, but it was no comparison to the pain that was spreading through my vains. I felt summer pick me up again and strt to drink from me again when another growl came from a red wolf. She dumped my body back on the ground and flew through the air to attack the beast that insisted on ruining her meal.

While she was in the air i heard a loud growl and was confrounted with a horse sized russet couloured wolf and a gray one that was slightly smaller.

Summer lunged at me and ended up colliding with the red wolf.

They both landed on the ground again and cicled trying to find a opening to attack, but they moved so fast that i could barely make out anything that was happening.

I couldnt be bothered any more i just stared up at the now dark sky as i felt my body convolve.

I could feel my body jerking in all directions and feel my limbs burn like i was a witch at the stake.

A gray wolf approached me, this one was bigger than the last one and this one had familliar dark green almost black eyes.

The wolf whinned and disapeered.

"kaykay, i need you to stop moving"

Paul? I stoped moving but mainly out of shock.

"he-he-help meee"

I said tears streaming down my face. I dont know whats wrong with me, i just want it to stop!

I could feel his arms pinning mine down as well as his legs.

I felt another bite on my neck, but this one was rough and blunt. Maybe that wolf had come back for me? The pain in my body was getting harder and harder to bare. I closed my eyes in consentration, i couldnt make a fool of myself in front of paul. The strong but slow pull that was coming from my neck suddenly stoped and the pain came rushing back. I heard a spitting noise and then it began again. I figured out it must have been paul sucking on my neck, he pulled again and i couldnt help but arch my back in hope that the aweful feeling would continue. I heard him moan into my neck as our bodies brushed against eachother. I needed to hear it again so i ropughly pushed my body up again making our bodied collide.. yep thats gonna leave a bruise.

He moaned again and i felt him shift his weight and move his arms so that they were on either side of my head and he was stradling my waist. I instinctively weaved my hands around his neck and through his hair. I could feel that the pain had vanished now but i didnt want it to stop. He kept going and i was losing consiousness. We were so absorbed in what we were doing that niether of us noticed when the smaller gray wolf came out of no where and tackled Paul to the ground. All of a sudden all my pain came back again.

"paul?"

I screamed needing him to come back.

I inhaled sharply and smelt what can only be described as burning caramel popcorn and lavender

"paul!"

I screamed again.

"what the fuck paul? You could have killed her"

I heard a girl say.

Then i felt the ground by me vibrate

"kaykay? Kaykay? Sam she's not waking up!"

..:: SILENCE::..

* * *

><p><strong> oooh :) soooo? what did ya think, cliff hanger? or drag?<strong>

**pleaseee review! **

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3  leah POV

**C: OHH YEAHHHH! NEXT CHAPTER, AND WHAT? **

**disclaimer: i do NOT own twilight! ... or do i? dun DUN DUHHHHHN! nah jks i DON'T..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3- ohhh yeahhhh<strong>

**Leahs p.o.v**

"morning"

i said as i walked down the stairs past seth and miakoda. I glared at her like she was the reason for all my unhappiness and i know its not fair, but having imprinted people around is so sickening. It's like they're constantly shoving it in your face. Like they're saying "nah nah nah nah naaah, i found my true love and your going to be single and unhappy for ever!".

Before it was kinda bearable because it was mainly the older ones that had imprinted but now! Now my LITTLE brother has imprinted before me. **GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!** Every girls dream! To be dumped by a supernatural freak who decided that he liked your ex-best cousin better and while your going through the truma of this! Your father dies, you become a wolf AND you have to constantly share your thoughts with all other wolves because thats just the way it is... well if this is how my life was meant to happen, then i hope i dont** EVER** imprint. What the hell did i ever do in my life to deserve this?

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard, milk and some cereal.

I mixed it all, then ate it sitting on the bench.

"LEAH? What did i tell you about sitting on the bench?"

I heard my mom say in the distance.

I jumped down from the bench and walked into the lounge. I was half way through my bowl when i heard miakoda and seth speeking.

"its like love at first sight, finding your other half that you never realised was missing. You become what keeps me here on earth! Not gravity"

Seth said explaining imprinting to miakoda.

"aarrgggggghhhhh, cant get some silence anywhere?"

I said discarding my bowl in the sink since i have completely lost my apitite.

I ran out the back still wearing my pjama shorts and my thin white tank top that had :dickies written on it. I wasnt in the mood to have people in my head at all, so i didnt bother phasing. I just ran.

Do you understand how it feels to run, as far and limitless as you want?

I ran the forest barefoot and with closed eyes most of the time. It felt good to feel the heat and light of the sun when the shading of a tree disapeered before the next began. I ran for hours in what felt like circles. I looked up and suddenly noticed that i had been doing exactly that. I kept ending up near the backyard of a white two storied house. I looked over the fence and admired how green the grass was.

"grass is ALWAYS greener on the other side"

I said to myself more than any one else.

I know its wrong to invade on someone elses property but, its good to break the rules now and again... well it is now any way.

I jumped the rather short wooden fence and layed down in the grass. Today was the sunyest day i ever remember having here. I was lying there enjoying my blanket of warmth when i heard foot steps approaching the back of the house.

"shit"

I said jumping up trying to find somewhere to hide. I looked to my left = nothing, my right = a bungalow but the door was locked.

I heard the foot steps come closer to the door and as if by fate seen the shiny silver antique looking key that was resting on the window plane of the bungalow right next to the door.

"yoink" i said as i snatched the key, unlocked the door and tried to shut it quietly as i heard the back door to the house open and close. I slowly exhaled even though unless they were supernatural, there was NO chance they would hear me. The person sat down after a few seconds and i took this as a good sign to relax. I turned around now realizing that i never looked for big scary looking people or spiders! I hate spiders. I turned around slowly praying that some one wasnt actually in here at the moment. But i couldnt hear any breathing from out side. I roamed the two bedroom bungalow.

The first room you walk into had boxes and furniture piled everywhere (a lounge... i think)

And when you turn right and continue to walk along the length of the bungalow you walk into another room which was a small kitchen/ dining area on the left and a door that lead to a bathroom on the other side of that. If you keep walking down you walk into the second room. The second room had two maroon and two black walls. Against the wall to the left was a king sized bed and a single wooden draw. On the opposite side of the room up against the wall on the imediate right when entering the room was a wardrobe that had loads of stickers on it, of bands, singers or just something funny. This whole place was awesome. I always wanted a shack out the back of our house but mom never liked the idea. I walked back out to the lounge room and listened for the person who had come out earlier. There was no breathing other than my own until i heard a jaggard breath in the far distance. I walked out of the shack/bungalow and was locking the door when i heard jacob howl into the air.

I chucked the shiny little key back onto the window plane and ran.

As soon as i was beyond the back fence i started to strip. As soon as i phased i could sense jacobs determination, determination to kill.

*whad i miss?*

I thought towards him

*alice called, said they were tracking a sucker from europe who claimed to be rosalies grand niece, they lost her so alice thinks she coming onto our territory*

He thought really quickly.

*alice said that she wont be far past the boarder, if shes even made it yet*

He thought again

*cool time to kick some butt*

I thought enthusiastically

*remember, dont go in for the..*

*for the easy kill? Yes jake i know this you know this EVERYONE KNOWS THIS*

When we showed up i could already smell the blood. This smell, the smell of honey body wash and ciggerets. I know this person.

*AWWWH SHIT*

I mentally screamed when i saw kaykay lying on the ground with a blood sucker drinking from her neck.

*PAUL, SAM*

I mentally screamed aiming for them.

*what? *

Paul asked sounding annoyed. I showed him what i was looking at and in an instance he was speeding through the forest to get to us. While he was running i tried to help jake get the blonde bitch away from kaykay.

The whole fight was pretty short, the blood sucker got away for a split second and had throwen kaykay at a tree, kaykay broke her ankle in the process but other than that we were smelling the sweet disgusting smell of burnt blood sucker.

"THATS WHAT I CALL KARMA BITCH!"

I said throwing another part of her arm on the fire.

I was pretty absorbed in my burning that i didnt realise what paul was doing untill i heard her moan.

I looked over to them and heard as he pulled clean blood out of her. WTF? That makes him just as bad as the stupid bitch we just roasted. He was going to kill her? Then walk around shattered the rest of his life? HELL NO!

I ran and spear tackled him about five meters from where he had been and we both phased in the process. When we were both done i screamed

"what the fuck paul? You could have killed her!"

He was about to fight back but sam came over

"leah thats enough"

He growled at me in his old alpha tone...

HE DIDNT DARE? HE DID NOT JUST TRY TO MAKE ME DO HIS WILL!

I pushed paul again and said

"what do you want to kill your imprint? You fuck head!"

"leah thats enough!"

Sam growled again.

"what sam? Upset that you cant lay the alpha power on me any more? Why dont you go be a power tripper with emily? Cause that shit dont work on me any more! You dont scare me sam uley"

Sam was about to fight back but his eyes followed to where paul was screaming "sam shes not waking up"

"what sam? Nothing to say? Your not gonna give me another speech?"

I screamed at him and then oh so very unexpectedly jake came out of now where

And screamed at me!

"leah, shut up! Phase back and dont phase again untill i say you can!"

He said putting the alpha tone on me. I litterally had no choice.

My whole body started to shake again and i quickily turned back into a human. I stood in front of everyone naked and do you know what? I didnt even care! I just turned to jake and said

"i dont ever want to fucking see you again"

I turned and walked away into the forest butt naked.

I cant believe that jake would do that to me! I cant believe that he would do that when i was actually doing a good thing. If paul had continued drinking from her, she would be dead! When your imprint dies its apparently so unbearable that you want to die! I did a good thing but instead just like with the rest of my life, i get pushed aside and shoved into the corner while everyone else is allowed their fairytales.

I found my tree about two km's from where we had been. I have trees all over the rez that i hide clothes in, incase i have to phase fast. I jumped up and pulled the rope that was hanging from the bottom of a high branch. I pulled the rope around and my plasticbag with twenty knots on it fell down. I ripped the bag open and grabbed my jean cut offs and a light pink tee.

I got changed and walked aimlessly through the night. I didnt want to go home, there was nothing there for me. A bed, a meal... they were the highlights of my life.

I looked up after a while and found my self by the same back fence again. I jumped the fence with out even checking for people first and was imediatly comfrounted with a tall male.

He looked pretty good from behind ;)

He was wearing a short sleeve tee (maroon) and khaki coloured shorts, he had a beautiful brown skin tone that looked like he enjoyed the sun. He alsoo had a great ass.

"damn its locked"

He said after he had twisted the handle in every possible way it could go. I looked down at him (he was about three inches shorter than me but that was still really tall) he smelt alot like the bungalow, maybe he lives here and forgot where he put the key?

"theres a key on the windowsill"

I said with out thinking. Great! Hes gonna attack me.

He turned around and swung at me like he was going to knock my head straight off my body. I ducked and pushed him in the stomache. I was just gonna enable him then knock him the fuck out. I jumped on him and held his arms down then BANG! OHHHH FUUUCK!...

* * *

><p><strong>ohh snap! cliff hanger :P<strong>

**jks you probs can already tell whats happened! then again... ?**

**and how much of a jerk is SAM?**

**..::hmmmmn? tell me what you think::..**


	4. Chapter 4 ari POV

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**^.^**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own twilight, never have, never will and never wanted to.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER three- home coming.<strong>

**ARI P.O.V**

I honestly dont know what the HELL compeled me to come here. I swore when i left that i wasnt coming back to them but living on your friends couches can only last so long... I hate her so much, i hate her, i hate her, i hate her.

I would say that i would kill her but then she would see that coming wouldnt she?

**ARRGGGHHHH I HATE THE SUPER NATURAL WORLD.**

Why does my annoying ass little sister and the rest of my stupis ass family get to be apart of the "supernatural world" and me and kaykay just have to sit there and pretend to be happy for them?

...

I pulled my car into the drive way of my new house.

Mum and koda moved in last week and i was hoping i could hold off coming back for a bit longer but you cant help these things sometimes. I hear that my cousin kaykay moved in with them, which is good i guess? I love kaykay. She understands me, the "blessing" missed her too and she likes getting wasted.

I grudgingly took the first steps onto the front porch, happy for the light to guide me to the front door(its not really dark i just dont know where the hell im going).

Even though this is apparently my house i couldnt bring myself to open the door.

Why? Why was i here? Why couldnt i have just gone and lived in the woods? Everyone knows the most dangerous things in there are the wolves i heard howling when i was driving in. If they were going to be a danger to anyone mom would warn them... wouldnt she?

I swallowed my pride and tried to turn the handle.

Nothing... why is the door locked?

"argghhhhh"

I mumbled to myself, i felt boiling. I thought this place was meant to be cold? So why am i boiling? I dont feel to good. I decided that i would knock on the door but as i leant closer i could hear people arguing, i know its bad to eavesdrop but what the hell?

"my father would not decieve me"

I heard an older man growl.

"weather you want to accept it or not, i AM your sister billy"

My mothers annoying ass voice say, she is such a loser!

"i will not"

The man spoke again.

"ask the other elders billy, they ALL know. How do you think i got this house?"

i was already bored of this conversation so i knocked on the door.

"coming"

My mothers voice said as she approached the door.

I stood on the right of the door with my back pressed up against the wall hoping that coming here was a good decision.

I heard her footsteps and butted out my smoke.

"hello ari"

She said before she had even seen me.

"hi"

I said not moving.

She came out side the door and picked up my duffle bag and carried it inside.

I took another deep breathe and walked inside.

"billy this is my son ari, ari this is your uncle billy"

My mother said as she dumped my bag on the floor near the tv unit right inside the door.

I looked up at billy and noticed that we both flinched at her statement of how were related.

Looks like were both taking this hard.

I walked closer to him and shook his hand.

"hi"

We said to each other at the same time, then we both procceded to occupi our selves with something ANYTHING else. Creeped me out to think it but, i guess we have some similarities.

I moved and sat on the single comfortable brown couch by the wall.

We were all sitting awkwardly not knowing what to say when we heard howl rip through the air.

Billy imediatly looked up and in the direction that the noise had come from. He paused and then began to wheel him self out side. Once he got onto the front porch he stoped.

"billy? Is everything okay?"

My mother asked, mainly out of apperances. I bet she knew EXACTLY what was wrong.

"ohh no its nothing, but i was just wondering if you could drive me home? Its getting a little late and i dont think jakes going to be able to make it back here to pick me up, the boys were having a party"

He said rather slowly.

"ohh thats fine"

Mom replied to the old man in the wheel chair.

"it was nice to meet you ari"

He said to me which i replied to with a nod.

And just like that they were gone.

I can finally relax in this place.

I wonder where kaykay and miakoda are?

I stood up and walked around the house, it was nice i guess..?

Very homely feeling. Up stairs was obviously kaykay and kodas rooms, a small lounge area and down stairs was the lounge, kitchen and bathroom and my moms room.

GREAT! I thought sacrcastically. Where the hell am i supposed to sleep? I mean they brought all my furniture and shit when they moved cause mom said

"ari you'll eventually show up on your door step, the house is yours as well"

Well aint that about a bitch? They move all my stuff and what the fuck did they do with it all?

Fuck this i need a smoke. I walked back to the lounge and grabbed my smokes and lighter from my bag and walked out the back and sat on the porch.

YESS! I mentally screamed when i seen a pretty big sized bungalow out the back towards the back of the enormous lawn.

I chucked my smokes and lighter next to where i was sitting on the porch and sprinted up to the door of the bungalow.

The Door is locked! Great, thats fantastic. WHAT NEXT? I mentally screamed again.

"there's a key on the window sill"

I heard a female voice say from behind me. I got such a shock that when i turned around that i swung my arm to clothes line her but in a freakishly wierd way she anticipated that and ducked, puched me in the stomache. I fell back from the strong impact and soon found her sitting on my stomache pinning my arms down. I was about to fight back and attempt to kick her of me untill i looked into her eyes.

**BOOOM!**

What the h...

I felt my heart beat increase and her grip of my arms loosen. Sounds corny but i felt happy for the first time in years, since before my dad died. I felt amazing like i was high. Thats it i was high! High on her. She was beautiful, sexy, strong and you could tell that she was very independant.

"hi im leah, leah clearwater"

She said suddenly smiling and awkwardly shaking my hand.

"uhhhhhuumanahh..."

I said trying to form a sentance.

"whats your name?"

She said after she giggled to my reasponse.

"uhhh...ari, ari tama"

I said still struggiling to find words worthy of saying to her.

"hi ari"

She said like it was the best thing shes ever said.

I suddeenly realised that we were both still out side, her sitting on me and me laying on the damp grass but it was gonna take an explosion to move me.

I held her hand a little tighter and smiled as she blushed.

Her skin was a beautiful brown that looked so perfect with the light pink of her blush.

She had short jet black hair that looked perfectlly styled, like she has been rolling around and had been running all day.

She was wearing a dirty light pink shirt and dirty jean shorts that had rips all over them, but she made it look amazing. She is a amazing!

"hey ari-"

She began to speak when she suddenly stoped and looked toward the house and jumped up off me, dragging me towards the door. She let go of my arm and ran inside.

When we got inside there was like twelve over buff guys with out shirts on moving into the house.

The guy at the front was about a head or two taller than me, was carrying an unconsious kaykay.

"put her on the couch"

I said stressed.

He suddenly pulled kaykay closer to him, defensively and said

"who the fuck are you?"

Angrily.

"the guy who will beat the fuck out of you and leave you setrile for the rest of your life if you dont give me a good reason why you brought my little cousin home unconsicous"

I said and i could feel my body shaking with rage.

He was about to attack me when another guy who kinda looked like a younger slightly feminine billy put his arm infront of him. The guy holding kaykay placed her on the couch gentally and stepped back.

"who the fuck is going to tell me what happened?"

I said as i felt myself shake and grow.

They all stared at me amazed for a seccond, and then suddenly miakoda steped forward trying to move past the wall of guys standing around her. Once she had gotten past them she walked over to me.

"ari, you need to calm down"

She said reaching up to look in my eyes as she held my hands.

"dont tell me to fucking calm down! Who the fuck are they? And what happened to kaykay?"

I said to koda, nodding towards the boys.

"she got jumped and they saved her, its okay.. you need to calm down"

Koda said rubbing my arms.

I shrugged out of her hold and felt like i was going to explode. When i shrugged out of her hold i accidentally pushed her and she fell back onto her ass.

Then suddenly a smaller boy came out of nowhere and scooped her up and stood back.

I was beyond rage at this point, there was nothing that could make things worse.

I felt leah weave her hand into mine. Her hand is so nice and warm. She had managed to calm me down a bit untill the first guy spoke up

"what the fuck is she doing here?"

He said pointing at leah.

I felt myself start to shake again.

"none of your fucking business paul"

Leah said at the guy who is named paul.

"what did you just come over for a quick fuck?"

He said and that pushed me throught the roof.

I was about to jump forward and KILL him when i heard my mother walk through the door.

Great now she can explain.

"hi im home, i cant be bother cooking so i thought we could get pizza?"

She said as she dumped her keys on the little table by the tv unit.

"hope all you boys like pizza?"

She said smiling at everyone.

She hopes they like pizza? PIZZA? THATS WHAT SHE WORRIED ABOUT!

I was baisically bursting with rage now.

"YOU!"

I said pointing at my mother.

"YOU! YOU EVIL BITCH!"

I said basically spitting at her.

I was about to continue screaming at her when i felt my self being dragged towards the back door.

"YOU FUCKING EVIL BITCH"

I said screaming at my mother.

Leah had dragged me out side onto the back lawn and was ripping my clothes off of me. I barely even noticed through my rage,i could feel my self growing getting stronger as if my body was reasponding to this rage. I felt like i was going to do an incredible hulk. I felt my body getting stronger it knew what we had to do! We have to kill her.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO HER! YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING?"

I screamed at my mother who was standing with everyone else that had followed us into the backyard. They were all standing in a small semi circle typed thing just staring at me. When i was finished with my mother i would kill Paul, for what he said to my Leah.

"YOU DID NOTHING"

I screamed at her.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? YOU LET YOUR NIECE ALMOST DIE? YOU'LL FUCKING REGRET IT! I SWEAR YOU WILL"

I said screaming again.

I was standing in nothing but my boxers.

Leah suddenly moved a couple of meters away fom me, but she was still closer than anyone else.

"ari, it was destined"

My mother mumbled and that was it, shes dead.

"YOU BITCH"

I screamed as i felt myself fly towards her but before i could make it to her i felt my ankle crack and i was suddenly flying towards the back of the lawn and i was looking at the side of a gray wolf. The rage in me built again and i was suddenly falling to the ground. I could feel every bone in my body crack and snap. My body extended and heaved.

I felt every bone in my body break. The pain was undescribable. I screamed and listened as my human scream turned into a agonized howl. I didn't have the capacity to ask why? All i could do was concentrate on was the pain.

*ari, you need to calm down. Everything is okay you just need to calm down*

I heard a male voice say in my head.

I wasnt even angry at her any more i just want the pain to go away.

*you will get used to the pain*

Why can i hear some one other than me in my head?

*its okay*

No its not FUCK OFF

*ari, you need to know that your a wolf*

What the fuck is this freak on about? Wait its in my head ... ima freak!

*no, ari your not. Your a wolf and you cant be a human again untill you calm down*

Says who? Im not a fucking wolf

The creep in my head showed me what happened only moments ago. I saw myself standing by leah and then i seen myself fly through the air and leah turn into the gray wolf and bite my ankle before i had a chance to maul my mother. Then i watched as my body jerked and changed into a large white wolf.

*your a wolf ari*

He said again

Well how the fuck do i NOT be a wolf? If your trying to be all helpful and shit.

*i told you already! Calm down*

How the fuck am i supposed to calm down? IM A FUCKING WOLF!

DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

I was suddenly pulled out of my war with my mind when i head a familiar voice.

"ari...?"

It was koda.

"koda" i tried to say but it came sounding like a dogs whimper.

I had my hand/paws covering my eyes, great this was going to come back and bite me on the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks soooo much! it means alot that you take the time to read my drabble.<strong>

**please continue, next chapter should be up in no time.**

**peace out, **


	5. Chapter 5  koda's POV

**hmmnnn...? any ideas as to whats next?**

**o.O**

**disclaimer: yo' i aint no hater, twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer... okay that was bad... but yeah, i do NOT own twilight ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter5- new <span>beginnings**

**Miakoda P.O.V**

"ari...?"

I whispered.

I knew it was him, and i also knew that he is now a horse sized wolf.

He gave out a small wimper.

"ari, if you want to be human again your going to need to calm down..."

I said, repeating what seth told me.

He whimpered again.

"try thinking of something peacefull"

I said trying to help him. But apparently it didn't.

We sat out there for what felt like ages! Trying to get him to calm down.

Then i had a genius idea.

I ran away from him to where leah sat by the bungalow with her arms crossed and her head resting on her bent knees.

"leah?"

I said stopping a couple of meters in front of her.

"what?"

She said angrily not bothering to look at me.

"did you imprint on my brother?"

I said maybe being a little blunt...

"yes"

She said in a change of voice.

She did? Well then why isnt she over there making him calm down? Doesnt she love him?... maybe a female imprinting is different to a male? I mean apparently its never happened before because leahs the first female wolf, ever sooo?...

"i know what your thinking..."

She said looking away blankly.

"im the first female wolf koda, what if he doesnt imprint on me? What am i supposed to do?"

She said getting her icy tone back.

"maybe-"

I started to say when she cut me off.

"you dont understand, the pain of losing sam... was unbearable. If i lost ari... id die"

She whispered. At the same time we heard another loud whimper come from my wolf brother.

"what are you afraid of?"

I said still not getting it.

"IM afraid, that ... what if he doesnt imprint on me?"

She said louder.

"what if, what if he decides to leave me? What can i do about it? I love him koda! I only learnt his name four hours ago, but i love him! The same way you love seth"

She said standing.

"imagine if you lost him?"

She said starting to passe

"imagine if he stoped wanting you! What would you, what could you do?"

She said getting angry.

"i wouldnt give up trying to get him back, ever"

I whispered towards her knowing that she could hear me perfectly.

"leah, please"

I said hoping that she could brave this and go to my brother.

"it's not that easy"

She said.

"for him..?"

I know it was low of me to say that but i needed my brother back. In his human form.

She sighed and looked over to where ari was lying buddled up in a big white ball.

Her eyes shifted back to my face then quickily back to ari.

"okay"

She whispered as she started to shakily walk towards my brother.

I caught up to her and held her hand as she kept walking toward him.

As soon as we were near by, i seen his nostrils extend and sniff the air.

I sat leah down infront of him and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"ari..? leahs here. You want to see her dont you?"

I said softly.

He whimpered again in pain and i saw a tear fall from leahs eye. Oh great she thinks that he doesnt want to see her.

"ah... ari?"

She said with a pained voice.

Her voice changed something in him.

"Reeoow"

He howled probably trying to say leah in wolf.

He moved his paws away from from his eyes and looked up at her.

I heard the breath hitch in her throat as she waited for his reaction.

He stared into her eyes and made a loud howl.

She shuffled back abit, but not enough to get away from him.

His whole body started to shake again and i watched as his wolf form slowly turned back into his body... his naked body... EWWWWWWWW.

I quickily turned around before i was scared for life, but ov' course i hit a solid wall of sexy mussel.

"Seth!"

I said banging his chest

"what?"

He said smiling down at me.

His eyes suddenly turned to where leah and ari were sitting.

"awwwe"

He said sarcastically.

"shes gonna stab you for that later"

I whispered to him

"i know..."

He whispered back.

"come on lets go inside and let them... uhh... talk?"

I said louder so that everyone who had stayed out side could hear.

I had managed to herd everyone inside, everyone seemed to be overly happy like that joseph guy that seth told me about was here, he was a vampire (a good vampire) but he could make people feel how ever he wanted, sounds like an awesome power! any way i was just so happy that ari was kinda happy. Growing up ari and dad were close and me and mom were close, so when dad died ari blamed mom.

He never got over that grude he had against her. Its so hard for mom, because she sees the future the way it has to be, for better or worse, she has no choice but to let it happen like that. Thats why ari blamed mom for dads death, she knew it was going to happen and did nothing about it.

To be honest i still held that against her, but our relationship is different to hers and ari's, he got things differently being the first child.

Everyone had walked into the lounge and were sitting around laughing and having a good time.

I walked into an open space where everyone could see me and called for everyones attention.

"hey everyone, i want to thank you all for being so helpful with bringing kaykay back safely and helping with ari. You guys are welcome to stay and hang out here the night if you want"

Everyone looked up at me happily and then continued to do what they had being doing before hand.

I turned to my side to Emily who was rubbing my arm

"oh honey, its the least any of us could do! Dont worry we've all been through it as well"

She said to me so kindly, shes going to be the best mother i swear.

I smiled back at her thankful for her little talk and felt Seth's arms weave around my waist.

At the same time that sams did to emily. We all smiled at eachother before we turned or seperate ways.

we walked into the kitchen with Seth and i jumped up on the counter and He stood inbetween my legs "innocently". I smiled up at him then weaved my arms around his neck. Which was really hard to do considering he was almost as tall as the roof, But he managed to bend down. I rested our head against eachother and simply closed my eyes in complete harmony. Then he kissed me.

The kiss started out soft and experimental and then became more and more heated as we both started to loose our selves. I wrapped my legs around his upper theighs and deepened the kiss. I knew i was going to need to come down for breath soon but i couldn't seem to tear myself away from him... and then some one else did it for me.

"opps, my bad"

Brady said as he walked past the kitchen door.

We stoped kissing momentarily and then as soon as he was gone seths lips were mine again. Ahhhh sweet sweet paradise, i thought as we continued out toungue tied frenzy.

"pizza dudes here"

Paul said obviously not caring that he walked in on me and seth making out.

"really?"

I said breaking away ,panting.

"i didnt know we actually ordered any"

I said wiping my mouth and jumping off the bench.

"well someone did"

Paul said before he turned around and retreted back to kaykay side.

We walked over to the door and saw three guys all holding ten boxes of pizza each and like ten packets of garlic bread.

"What the heeell?"

I said slowly.

Then i heard the slow clicking of heels.

"here you go"

My mother said as she handed the closest pizza guy a load of money.

He handed me the boxes and counted the money.

"yep, all good"

He said as he motioned the other pizza guys to give their boxes aswell.

Seth grabbed one pile and handed them to paul, collin came and grabbed another pile, embry grabbed the one off me and they placed them all on the table.

"uhh what are we feeding, the whole of la push?"

I said as i measured up the mountain of pizza boxes and garlic bread on our small six person table.

I was more shocked that my mother had just handed over that much money to the pizza guy, if i had known it was going to cost that much i would of just cooked!

Everyone started to come and grab some pizza, i noticed that all the wolves grabbed a whole box each, where as their imprints were taking like two or three slices each rather than the WHOLE damn thing.

If they all ate like this then i can only imagine how much ari and leah are going to eat... i quickily grabbed three boxes of pizza and shoved them in the oven. They were going to be very hungry after what they're doing right about now... ;)

After i did that i came back into the lounge, grabbed a box of pizza and went to go sit next to seth on the floor.

I happily sat there eating my pizza and watching kaykay and paul. Paul can be soo annoying but when hes with kaykay hes like a completely different person. I looked at them smiling and feeding eatchother badly when i heard seth close his empty pizza box and say

"hey look over there"

He said pointing in the opposit direction of me.

"seth im not going to fall for that"

I said laughing at him

"wanna bet?"

He said giving me a big cheesy smile.

"sure, im still not going to fall-"

I started to say when he leand in and kissed me. I had just closed my eyes and was about to lift my arm up to go around his neck when he pulled away with a slice of my pizza.

"thanks"

He said quickily before stuffing his face.

"that will be $5 sexy"

He said holding his hand out.

I reached into my back pocket and slaped the $5 into his empty hand. I knew it wouldnt hurt him but he still said

"ouch, fiesty. I like that"

He said before winking.

I just laughed and pushed his shoulder.

And then the smikle vanished from my face.

"wahts wrong?"

Seth said looking really conserned

"nothing?"

I said to him.

Then i quickily leaned in and kissed him then slowly licked the tomato paste off his lips. We both got into the kiss and he weaved his arms around my back. I followed his arms and pulled the $5 out of his hands.

"sorry, im probably going to need that"

I said breaking away and jumping up before he had a chance to protest.

As i was walking away i heard the phone ring.

"got it"

I said as i continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"hello?"

I said as i answered the house phone.

"koda?"

The other person said

"yeah?"

i said slightly annoyed

"it's destiny"

* * *

><p><strong>ooh... so who what is destiny?**

**:)**

**hope this chapter wasn't too boring! but if there was a cliff hanger or dramatic scene in every chapter i think i would prefer to save every one the trouble and just kill them in the first chapter!**

**any way...**

**please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6  jakes pov

**ZEE NEXT CHAPTER IZ UP :P N WOT? HAHAHA HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

DISCLAIMER: ya'll know what it is, its little miss b, hitting you up with a reminder. there's no more words i could use to define this, so listen up and take a word from the wiser, twilight dont belong to me it belongs to Stephanie meyers... okay okay yes i know it sucked bahahahahahaha, but at least im having fun aye :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter six- destiny calls<span>**

**Jacobs p.o.v**

"sounds like you're loosing the bet there, aye sethy"

I said quiet enough for only him and the other wolves in the room to hear.

Seth responded by tensing, smiling and gripping koda's thigh tighter.

We (the packs) could all hear perfectly kaykay and paul making out on her bed upstairs...

I should probably be creeped out considering they're all my cousins and seth and paul are both constatly going to be picturing them naked or what ever they were doing before the boys phased. Aggh! Im just happy that at least i dont have to put up with the perverted shit that goes on in pauls head any more! At least now that he's imprinted, all his crazy sex fantasy's will all be about the same person... i hope.

Seth, he's not so bad.. he knows how to control his thoughts. We went for a run not long after he had first imprinted on miakoda and he wasnt so bad, but he also has a pretty bad imagination. His best fantasy that he had ever come up with was going with this nerd girl .. what was her name?... uhhm meda ? ... dunno, cant remember. Shes tall and lanky. Kind of fair in comparison to all our skin, she has a light tan skin, glasses and waist length dark reddish brown hair. I dont remember ever meeting her in person, i just remember her from seths head and seeing her around a couple of times.

She's really into our whole history and stuff, but shes too stupid to figure anything out any way.

In seths fantasy, they were hooking up down at the water fall. Not very original considering that's where everyone in the pack used to do it with there girlfriends until we were all told it was a sacred place of fertility... that was an awkward moment.

Hahaha you should of seen Paul's face! Absolutely priceless.

...

*sound of moans coming from upstairs*

Argggghhh great, so we can hear Leah and ari getting it on out side and now Paul and kaykay are playing around barely meters from where we are. it doesn't matter who or where but if any of of the wolves can hear moaning or any sound or sight that could be linked to sex, its like an immediate boner, shit last year when leah was in heat (which might i add was the hardest thing for all of us to handle) even Seth got hard!

I looked around the room at all the couples sitting together and realized that i was one of four losers that weren't here with somebody -_-

I wonder how nessie is? Shes getting so big, its hard to remember that she was only a baby a few of years ago. I love her, the same way all the other wolves love their imprints but since the big fight with the Italian blood suckers, it just hasn't been the same. During the fight my feelings had multiplied by a billion because of the danger thereat but as soon as the danger was away it was as if three quarters of my love for her just disolved.

It sounds horrible thinking about her like that, but thats how it felt. My nessie, she's gonna be a teenager soon and what am i gonna do? Its all good when they're babies cause they love you no matter what but what if she wants to date normal people? What if she feels the same thing i feel... nothing?

No thats not true.

I love renesmee carlie swan cullen. Uhhgg still cant say that word (cullen) with out wincing... sure me and edward and pretty cool now but i think the majority of the reason were cool is because he can tell that im not as irrevocably in love with his (size of a nine year old) daughter any more.

Bella's gone all out crazy! Last time i went over to there cottage to see nessie, she had made a cake, two huge chicken roasts with five different side dishes and a big home made loaf of bread... i litterally walked in smelt the food and walked straight back out again. Then edward the psycho asked me to appologise to her cause i had "hurt her feelings" ... -_-

The food didnt even smell bad or anything, it was just wierd because she was always so uncoordinated. Sure she could make baisic stuff but nothing like the food she cooks now. She's almost at half of emily's status! Thats pretty damn good.

But When are they gonna learn? The whole happy little family fasqade is getting really old!

I was happily in the middle of one of my many complaining sessions over something that i didnt actually dispise that much when i was pulled out of my comatose state by koda's voice

"this is my cousin jacob, jacob... JAKE!.. this is my cousin destiny"

She said in a excited voice... oh god i know that tone. Its the tone chicks use when they've already planed this whole senario that will evidentally end up with hooking me up with someone ... great! Just what i need...

"hi" i said waving at her but not bothering to look.

She would be just like the rest of the girls... boring, bland, uninteresting, bitchy... well actually kaykay and koda arnt that bitchy but you wouldnt believe how bitchy kim and her girl friends can be when they get together.

"uhhmm hi" she said in a awkward manner.

Out of curiousity i glanced up at her... then it happened again

** *BOOOM***

I knew this heart pully feeling, but this felt like more! It felt untamed, raw and rough...

I stood up faster then what we were supposed to do in front of people who dont know. We were pressed up against eachother, her head at the bottom of my neck and my arms pinching her shoulders. I could feel the rage in me, the same searing pain that brought on my change. I looked deep into her eyes one last time before i was dragged out the front by sam and embry. they pulled me out side and threw me up against the side of the house, sam's forearm pinning me in place.

"what the fuck was that jacob?"

sam yelled at me in his usual "alpha" tone, didnt mean shit now though cause were still running in different packs.

"if you must know" i said spitting down in front of him

"i just fucking imprinted" i said mater of factly

"what do you mean you imprinted? you already have one!"

Sam said like i was stupid and didnt know that allready.

"exactly that sam! i just imprinted on that girl"

i yelled back at him,

his face looked angry, then highly concerned.

"we need to speak to the elders"

he said as he stepped away from me and started to walk to his car.

sam and embry were already standing at the car doors when i hit a wall.

"well, c'mon!"

embry said as he rested his right arm on the roof of the black car.

"i...i can't"

i said trying to walk beyond where i was standing.

"ohh for fuck sake, what now?"

sam said as he walked back over to me.

"i dont bloody know, i just cant walk past this area"

i said confused and frustrated.

"embry, go get paul"

sam spoke to embry like embry, was his bitch! god i hate this douche.

"here give me your hand"

sam said as he took my hand and tried to physically pull me forwards... yeah it didn't work.

we had been standing there calmly trying to get me to move furthur for a good minute when suddenly out of nowhere, paul ramms into me.

"what the fuck paul!"

i screamed at the fuck wit that just bull ramed my back.

"just checking to make sure your dumb arse isn't lying"

he said in his usual cocky manner.

"FUCK THIS!"

i said as i ran back towards him and phased in the process. i was about to happily tear the limbs off of his torso when i heard a loud gasp and destiny scream out

"WOLF!"

I felt my heart rip into thousandths when i saw the horror on destiny's face. i watched as kaykay looked at her in an annoyed way and quickily put her hand over destiny's mouth and dragged her away furthur into the house. she was so beautiful (destiny). i may not have gone over her details earlier but, she is my imprint i already know her body, her heart... well i thought i did.

she's taller than koda and kaykay. she has dark red-ish, brown-ish shoulder length hair, signiture native american Indian skin colour, big gorgeous brown eyes, soft juicy pink lips and a rockin hour glass figure that im guessing all "tama" girls rock. if she hates me i dont know what i will do, according to all the others who have imprints, the love is two sided and uncondition, uncontrolable and undenyable. so why is she not drawn to me in the same way im drawn to her? its as if im pen and shes a pencil, we have the same abilities just different colours.

"reooooooow"

i said trying to say destiny.

*come back, im sorry* i mentally aimed at her.

why won't she come back? i slowly changed back into my human form and noticed that my shorts were still intack :)

i looked around confused, i could feel the arteries in my heart pulling no squeezing them selves from the pain of loss when i was suddenly being dragged back ward towards the house.

"ahhhhhh, what the hell! help me"

i said extending my arms towards paul and sam. something im not proud to of have done.

"what the fucks going on now?" sam said as if he hadmore right to be confused than i did!

they each grabbed one of my arms and tried to pull me back but i wasn't budging, instead i began to drag them with me right up to the front porch.

"well at least im never going to doubt you sanity again aye bro"

paul said as he composed him self and ran back through the door, probably to go back to kaykay.

so, i have imprinted on another girl, saved kaykay from being eaten, killed a blood sucker, watched my newly found cousin turn into a wolf and imprint on my old crush, had the girl i dont really know but love reject me and its only been like eighteen hours! honestly what more could happen?

...

" hey jake, can you come here?"

i heard an older womans voice call out to me. must be aunty mai koda and ari's mum.

"yeah, what do you need?" i said after i tracked her down in the laundry area

"ohh, kaykay knocked destiny out so she couldnt scream any more and so that maybe she thought it was a dream"

she started to say to me, wait... so she thought it was a dream...? does that mean that aunty mai knows about us?

"yes i know... oooh big suprise"

she said continuing to pull a load of towels from the washing machine to put in the dryer.

" well any way, can you go be with her when she wakes up? she in kaykays room on the left up stairs"

aunty mai said as she closed the door of the dryer and turned it on.

i was still standing there in the door way confused as fuck of what the hell was going on with these people when she started to shoo me out the laundry door and make me walk down the hall towards the stairs. she is sooo short standing next to me! she's about the height of the top of my rib cage hahahaha. she must of noticed the expression on my face cause she half glared half smiled at me.

"just go on up, she'll be up in a couple of minutes"

she said turning and walking back towards where she had just come from.

okay room on the left... she said the left right?

i started to walk up the stairs when paul, sam and jared walked past me towards the front door

"were going to get the elders, mai said it would be okay to have a pack meeting here in about half an hour"

Sam said looking at his wrist that didn't have a watch on it.

"okay, dont forget to the pups"

i said as i continued walking up the stairs

the pups, were the newest phasers other than ari obviously.

they all changed when the voult... the italian dudes came over and decided to change half the kids in la push into rage filled, violent little shits that nobody wanted in their packs.

leahs not the only girl any more and collin and brady are becoming cooler and cooler everyday in comparison to the pups. dang i hate having to deal with those brats. we dont really talk about them, or invite them to anything... theyre just to young to be 1) interested 2) bothered 3) smart enough or 4) important enough to know.

okay the pups:

Shannon - she's the other girl wolf. she only sixteen, but since she phased shes got a full rack and a killer body... but we all know how young she is so its kinda a turn off even though she could fool most people into thinking she was at least nineteen, twenty. any way her and leah, seth and emily are all first cousins so you could imagine how hot she is.

neihana - thirteen, looks just like seth except for neihanas crazy green eyes. hes not so bad, i picked him for my pack. him and his little brother phased at the same time fighting over their guitar hero game... any way their mom (who might i add is a total milf) freaked out and kicked them both out, so now they're living with cass and bjork.

tipene - neihana's younger brother. he's twelve, has the same build and complection as the rest of us except he has light brownish, blondish hair instead of our signature black hair and he has the same eyes as his bro . hes alright, but his anger is crazier than pauls was... this kids a fighter and he doesn't care about the who, what, when or where... he's just always down for a fight.

cass - fourteen. looks like a mini paul. he's more a trouble maker, always dreamed of being some thing cool when he grew up and now he's everything he ever wanted... except for the whole sharing his brain thing. hes okay but he's pauls little cousin so he's in Sams pack.

Bjork - fourteen. blonde ringlets, and our typical features. he's okay dont hear much from this kid, he mostly hangs out with cass and neihana and they go around terrorising the girls of the rez.

They hoax chicks into thinking that their like twenty and then they go to make out with them in front of every one and then publically humiliate the poor stupid girl by saying she has bad breath or the she has food in her teeth, she has a moustache, she has an ugly face or the latest... she has nose hair...

the little shits, we have at least five chicks come over every other day, and say that theyre jerks and that theyre sending their brothers down to deal to them... we've only ever had one actually come down and he secretly thought it was funny, but told the boys to stay the fuck away from her "or else" what ever the fuck that means.

gotta hand to them, they caused more trouble than me,jared and quil ever could. thats because we were too busy trying to actually make out with the girls.

any way, they had to be here for this meeting.. so much stuff has happened already.

i lightly knocked on kaykays bedroom door and waited as i heard someone come to the door and open it.

"jake?..."

kaykay said confused.

"can i come sit with destiny for a while?"

i asked politely.

"sure, ov course bow"

she said to me as she walked back into her room and jumped on the bed next to destiny.

almost as instantanly as i sat down onto the bed, destiny woke up sitting upright in the same motion.

i caught her so that she couldn't fall backwards.

"its okay, im here"

i said holding on to her like i was going to loose her in a quick flash.

she didnt say anything while we locked eyes, she just continued to look around my face blankly. i was about to ask how she was feeling when she said

"you have beautiful eye's"

she said as reached up her right hand palm to rest on my left cheek.

"so do you" i said looking down at her

"why thankyou" she said casually.

we sat together in that same position for what felt like hours before, i heard aunty mai knock on the door and told us to come down stairs and for kaykay to help her with something.

me and destiny, carefully walked down stairs and i placed her on the couch.

i walked around and sat down next to her holding her hand and suddenly remembered my two person imprint predicament.

no one in our history has ever had two imprints... theat were a live at the same time.

"ooohhh shit"

i said jumping over the couch ready to die to save nessie.

* * *

><p><strong>soo? what did yo' think :D<strong>

**whats up with destiny and jake?**

**sorry if the chapters aren't exactly being posted at a desired rate , but ima very busy girl.. n e who please read and review .xo**


	7. Chapter 7 jakes POV

**Next chapter is up bitchezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz , excuse the language, im just excited! ^.^**

**Any way you know the deal**

**DISCLAIMER: blahbalahbalah..I don't own twilight..blahblahblahblah ect ect..**

**LETS DO THIS ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Bro or cuzz, whatever – jakes P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank someone she's okay! If she had died I don't know what I would have done…<p>

I thought to myself while I was in wolf form

*who is she?*

Another voice asked in my head, doesn't sound all too familiar so it must be ari.

Hey bro or cuzz … whatever any way, don't worry about it

I said towards him of' course that didn't matter though because I just replayed in my mind everything I was concerned about: Nessie being dead, destiny and Nessie, what does it mean?

When I heard him reply

*Ducks here?*

Ari said in a happy tone.

Yeah, umm I kind of well I didn't kind of I did, imprint on her

I said waiting to see what his reaction would be.

*Don't worry about it bro or cuzz or whatever,*

he said to me then I realised that he's back in wolf form… wasn't he getting it on with leah?

*Well I was until Paul walked out the back and I found out that he imprinted on kaykay.*

Uhh, so that's why your back in wolf form

I thought towards him

*Yeah so don't worry about it as far I know you're way better than Paul any way*

Awwh thanks bro

I said almost sarcastically

So what's going down at your house?

*not much the twin boys are starting a big fire and there some little girl sitting on the veranda complaining about her life*

The girl must be Shannon, that's her all over

*probably, any way umm I was wondering if you could explain imprinting to me*

I thought you already knew?

*well kind of, leah just said it's the feeling that we felt when we seen each other for the first time*

Well yeah that's a pretty good explanation bro, its not really my place to tell you. Its something that every wolf explains to their imprint themselves.

*oh okay, nah yeah that's sweet then. But uhh can you tell me more about leah then?*

Leah…

*yeah leah?*

Hmmnnn…. I didn't really need to say anything because when I thought the name leah almost all my memories about her came rushing back. When we were little and she pushed me over, when she got caught skinny dipping, when she got caught having sex with sam, when they broke up, when they fought, when sam moved in with Emily, when leah and seths dad died, when they phased, when leah had a hard time because she was in sams pack, when I had the hots for her…. Awkward…..

I think I may have given him a lot more than he had bargained for!

*yep*

Was his simple answer to that, which had reminded me.

Hey how can I hear you? Everyone new starts out in pauls pack!

*dunno, maybe its because I imprinted on leah and shes in your pack right?*

Yeah I guess that's why? You know your taking this whole "wolf" thing really well

*yeah well, its not the weirdest thing to happen to me*

That's strange, I mean its not? How so?

*my mom sees the future, koda sees souls and auras, destiny can soul travel through out time and my cousin jenna has the ability to throw fire*

Destiny can travel through time?

*yeah but only her soul her body stays here unconscious*

Wow, your family is amazing

*yeah, we pretty much all have powers. I have like 40 other first cousins like kaykays other seven brothers and sisters or destinys (ducks) four other brothers and sister and jennas other eight brothers and sisters. I just can't be bothered naming any of them*

What about you what's your power?

*I don't have one, well actually I can turn into a wolf now. I guess that would count*

What about kaykay?

*shes like me, we don't have any*

How come?

*because we don't? I don't know, we just never got any*

Ohh well tell me more about destiny

*uhh we call her duck… and yeah*

Why didn't I see a flood of images and events involving her?

*what do you mean?*

Well what we are thinking gets shared involuntarily in wolf form

*really, so what am I thinking now!*

… im not getting anything!

*cool so it doesn't apply to me*

That is cool, that might be your power?

*what do you mean?*

I mean your power from the other side of your family

*huhh, your probably right, I will have to talk to my mom. How do you phase again?*

Just think of something relaxing and you should feel a muscle tense and unwind then boom, human.

I was going to give him more pointers but he phased straight away, he's a quick learner!

Suddenly I saw a beautiful picture of Leah smiling with long flowing hair and a huge stomach and a little girl wrapped around her leg and boom, ari was gone.

I hadn't realised that I was only trotting along without a care in the world until then, but I was only a couple of km from kodas house.

I wasn't sure about how I was going to handle this situation. I know I love Nessie but she's a child, destiny who I also love is my age, we could date and lead a normal life and I know that when the agonisingly difficult day comes when destiny dies, renesmee will be waiting. Hopefully mine lasts longer than my sister and paul. I still can't believe shes gone. I mean who would have ever thought she would die so young! Paul was near dead after it happened, when he felt her soul tear away from his. We all felt it in wolf form. He begged for death, pleaded for pain and torture but nothing but new love could have possibly gotten him over her. Still what can you do? When carlise pulled her from the car wreck he offered to change her and her body was responding well to the venom and then her heart stopped, not in the vampiric way. It just stopped and there was nothing we could do.

It's been a year now since she died, and as sad as it is I'm happy Paul could move on. Even though it's with my cousin's cousin.

Thinking back to their family, Destiny can travel through time?

Maybe instead of explaining everything to her I can get her to visit my past?

I was lost in thought when I found myself in front of the back fence to their house. I quickly phased and threw my jean cut off on.

"Hey bro or cuzz whatever"

Ari said as he came to meet me at the back fence by his room/bungalow.

"Hey bro or cuzz whatever"

I said back to him as we walked towards the bon fire the boys were setting up in the back.

"hi shannon"

I said like I was talking to a baby, which she replied to with a smug look and the finger.

"hi jerk, I mean Jake"

She said as she stood up and walked back inside.

"What's up with her?"

Ari asked

"Oh, man don't even bother trying to know!"

I replied and then moved to the door to help aunty mai and koda with some huge boxes.

"Hey, when did you get back?"

Koda asked genuinely surprised

"a couple minutes ago, I had to go and check in on Nessie"

"Nessie?"

She asked

"My umm.. Imprint"

I replied awkwardly

"ohhh"

Was all she said as we put the boxes down on the ground and walked back inside.

"man don't even worry about her either, she's Koda hahaha the only way to describe her"

Ari said looking the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

We continued helping with the boxes and cushions and bbq stuff and me, seth and ari even built three of those boxed build it yourself, patio furniture sets that seat up to eight people each.

By the time me and ari were finished, the girls: koda, aunty mai, kaykay, destiny, kim, Shannon, leah, Emily and all the other imprints, had meat on the BBQ, big bowls of chips, marshmallows, crackers, fruit, savoury platters and even some big bowls of trifle, ambrosia and a massive two tier cake. Like where did they get the time to make all of this? It only took us fifteen minutes to set up the three tables! And the back yard looks awesome, theres fairylights covering the entire fence so theres light everywhere you go and the bbq and tables are set up on the left when you walk out onto the patio, infront of ari's room and the fire is kinda in the middle towards the back.

The pups are kicking a football around at the very back and Shannon and kaykay and lounging around on the picnic ruggs that were placed with cusions around the fire for people to sit on, along with some actual seats for the elders. They thought of everything! Even Claire's little elmo seat!

They really were amazing. They come off like the dream family I never had, considering the sister were way older than me and they were girls and we never really connected with our family that didn't live on the rez.

Ari, is like the brother I never had and that's cool with me. But I know there family isn't as sweet as it looks, obviously from the way ari hit the roof when his mom got back and he phased. They have a lot of unresolved issues. But where do I fit into all of this? I imprint on their cousin when I already have an imprint?... Life as I know it is crumbling.

And what do you know? Now that all the work is done, the rest of the tribe arrives.

Gosh, I think im bi-polar … -_-

* * *

><p><strong>SOO?... what did y'all think? Jakies getting close with the very resently found famz?<strong>

**And whats to happen at the tribal meeting? When everything comes out! Powers, secrets, affairs :O oops, wasn't meant to let that spill! Or was I ;) mwahahahahah (dun dun DUNNNNN)**

"**Next week on gossip girl xoxo"**

**Hahahaha kidding .xo**


	8. Chapter 8 Kay kay POV

**Hey hey hey, back again! :D this chapter is pretty long and boring so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twiling… or twilighy or twilight!**

**History recall- kaykay P.O.V**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline:<strong>

**Thurs: me, aunty mai and Koda, all moved into the new house. **

**Sun: me and Koda went to the shop and met the "boys"**

**Mon: I met that vampire bitch, summer and ari moved in**

**Tuesday (morning): destiny comes over and sees Jake change so I had to knock her out and now were about to have a "tribal meeting" (it's around 10 past 2 in the morning)**

* * *

><p>We had just finished setting up everything outside when about twenty cars pulled up.<p>

I had no idea the tribe was this big! I ran to open the door, but as it should have been expected, aunty mai was already there greeting everyone that entered, so I did what any one in my position would do! I turned and walked in the other direction. I couldn't be bothered meeting a bunch of new people, I had honestly stopped trying to remember names since …. Well since we got here.

I was about to go run off to my room and hide but when I opened my room door, paul was standing there blocking me.

"hiding?"

He asked grinning evily.

"nooo, I wasn't going to hide. I was…. Going to get this jumper, because its cold outside"

I said defending myself.

"You probably won't need it"

He said as he gently took it out of my hands and placed it on the hamper by my door.

"C'mon lets go down stairs, I want you to hear some stuff"

He said as he spined me around and began to walk back down the stairs.

When we got down the stairs the house was already empty. We walked outside into the refreshing cool crisp air and passed people to go sit around the fire.

When we reached the fire there was a bunch of older people sitting on the outdoor furniture chairs.

Paul turned to an older woman and said

"Sue this is kaleiIolani, kaykay this is Sue, Leah and Seth's mom"

I took her soft hand and said something about it being nice to meet her and that her kids are cool.

"Billy, quill, john This is kaleIolani my imprint"

He continued motioning to a guy in a wheel chair and the two guys sitting beside him on the normal chairs.

"Kaykay, this is billy jakes dad, quill who is quills dad and this is john, embrys dad"

They each nodded when I stated who each of them were.

"Hi….."

I said awkwardly before Paul moved us on.

Thankfully this time though, he moved us on to go sit down by jake and destiny.

"Hey duck"

I said when we finally sat down.

"Do you want to go for a drive later? I'm outta smokes"

I said quietly even though I know all the guys will be able to hear, stupid supernatural powers means that they're all probably silently judging us, as if they've never touched a cigarette before! I know they can hear me. After me and Koda got back from meeting the boys, aunty mai debriefed us about their….. Other half, that's why Koda and i took this so well, Paul doesn't know I know though… well until ari phased, but I knew before that any way, I just wanted to see how long it would take before he told me.

"Actually yeah cause I'm low on gas"

Destiny said pulling me out of my conversation in my head.

I looked over at Jake and he didn't even look shocked or anything and when I turned back to paul, he didn't either…. Hmm maybe they're PRO-smoking?

I looked around as everyone started to come back to the fire, everyone was sitting down in couples, miakoda and Seth, ari and Leah, me and Paul, duck and Jake, Claire and quill, Sam and Emily, embry and whatever her name was…. It somehow feels really family oriented.

"Should we begin?"

Billy spoke out loud over the entire back yard and every single person shut up if they had been talking before that.

"the first order of business, The elders would like to welcome the Tama family to this reservation, most of you have met or in some cases even imprinted on some of the tama family members and we would like to congratulate those people as well as thank Mai, who as you probably don't know is my half-sister, for allowing us to have this meeting at her home"

Billy said strongly.

"We would like to individually congratulate each of the new imprints that have been made since the last tribal meeting, Ahh sue would you like to?"

Billy said handing the speaking over to sue.

"Hello everyone, we have a few new imprints this week including both of my baby's"

She said with a sniffle and a couple of happy tears

"We would like to congratulate each couple:

Paul and kaykay, my Seth and miakoda, my Leah and ari and destiny and Jake"

Whaaaaaaaaaattt?

I looked over at destiny with a big smile and was about to give her a smart allec comment until I saw the shock and embarrassment on her face and most of the others face's as well.

It was as if everyone started talking and gasping all at the same time, I was immediately offended by the people asking their why's and how's.

"QUIET, QUIET! CALM DOWN. SHUUUUUUUUUUUTT UPPPPP!"

Old man quill screamed from his seat and every one shut up.

"we understand that there are a lot of questions that need answering, and were not sure that we can but some new light has been shed on this situation"

Dang, poor duck. She just got called a situation, that can't be good for her self-esteem

"Mai, would you like to Ahh share your knowledge of this situation"

Aunty? What does she have to do with this? Imprinting is their thing! I still don't get it, but its their thing.

"uhh, to start with. Many years ago, around the same time that your tribal anncestors would spirit roam, so did mine"

That got some heads turning!

"the only difference was that when my anncestors spirit roamed we never had the need to share our spirit with that of an animal, because our bodies were locked to our spirits. Meaning that only our spirit could go into our body. So our lines evolved and our powers started to become rarer with every new mix of blood that came into our families. We still have many who posses powers, there powers are just no where near as strong as they used to be, our anncestors were immortals, with super strength and elemental powers, they had forms telekenisis and preminition, time travel, weather control and so many more things but now your lucky to show signs of having one of those powers"

She was about to continue when Emily raised her hand

"uhh yes, Emily?"

Aunty said

"so if your family anncestors have these powers, then does that mean that you and your children also possess powers?"

Emily asked, more for answering the same questions that everyone else was asking their heads.

"yeah, like can you shoot fire out of your hands?"

Tipene said jumping up and shooting his hands like guns at cass and neihana.

"no but my neice jenna can do that"

Aunty mai said, as the boys all sat back down again.

"my family is very gifted. My son Ari, now has the gift of shape shifting. My daughter Miakoda has the gift of seeing souls, auras and detecting supernatural beings, apparently. My niece destiny, has the ability to travel throughout time spiritually travel and I have the ability to see the future"

Aunty mai said casually.

I hate this part, some one's going to ask why I don't have a power….

"why doesn't kaykay have a power?"

Shannon asked. I like her. She seems okay she's just really stupid sometimes. But we have a lot in common.

"not everyone gets powers, especially if you have mixed blood. In kaykay's case her father is straight American not a mix of any Indian in his blood what so ever, so she had less chance of getting powers than miakoda and ari whose father also had powers"

There was a few nods of understanding and confusion.

"im sorry, but I still don't understand what this has to do with jakes double imprint"

Embry said sounding annoyed.

Its so difficult having to start explaining thing from the beginning! So I decided to speak up.

"in our history, people have been known to do what we call boring… it is similar to your imprinting but is more, complex" I said happy that it was finally out there.

"in what ways is it more complex?" billy asked curiously intrigued

"Well, for example.. With imprinting you fall helplessly in love with someone right? Well boring is the same except that when it happens you're giving that person a part of your soul kind of like an offering and whether they like it or not they do the same. With the soul giving part, both of your souls are honouring the connection of blood, body, mind and spirit as a whole… but unfortunately, with this it also means that the borer takes control of the body of the bored"

I finished by taking a huge breath.

"How did this happen?"

Billy said angrily.

"Well boring happens when a person's true spirit shows through and makes a genuine connection, so probably when Jake phased in front of her? But I'm not sure about it but their connection doesn't seem that strong? Jake may be holding back from the connection?"

I said intimidated by the sudden change of comfort.

Paul held my hand as a sign of encouragement as I sat back down.

"So why am I being dragged around everywhere?"

Jake asked confused.

"Because I control your body"

Destiny said embarrassed.

"You control my body?"

Jake said cockily with his signature smirk.

"yeah, apparently borers have the ability to control the body of the one they have fallen for but the facts are still a bit shaky and undefined, for example Jake why don't you go stand by the bungalow?"

I heard miakoda speak up.

Jake stood and ran over to the bungalow; just before he reached the door he hit an invisible wall.

He flew backwards five metres,

"Yep I'd say she can control my body"

Jake said slightly winded as he crawled back towards the fire.

"So why can Jake have two imprints?"

Embry spoke up again.

"Well I have a theory that it's just because destiny bored on him and he's still imprinted on Nessie?"

Miakoda said sternly.

"That's not all true"

Alice said as she skidded to a stop in the back yard.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?"

Jake said completely confused.

"We came to clear things up Jake"

"What are you talking about?"

"You never imprinted on Nessie"

"That's ridiculous everyone knows I imprinted on Nessie, what are you talking about?"

"When she was born we got help from a witch with mind manipulating powers to make you believe that you had imprinted on her to keep her safe from the pack and then it just worked out well when the volturi came. We never meant to use you so much Jake, you have to understand we only wanted what was best for our family, now you have to understand that we were going to stop it straight after the pack declared that the rules were off and that she was safe but the volturi and the fact that you may be the only one who could of have of saved her…"

Alice said mumbling, a vampire mumbling?... well that's new but then again so are vamps that don't need to be killed on sight.

"WHAT… I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY?, WHERE'S NESSIE?"

Jake screamed at Alice

"Jake you know yourself that your love for her wasn't the same as the others imprints and that it was fading, and you said your self that one of the main theories of imprinting was that it connected you to the person who would most likely help you keep your blood line going, you cant have that with Nessie.

we just want you to be happy with your real imprint, and we want you to have a real chance at a life with her so were leaving"

"WHAT, NO DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE I FORGIVE YOU JUST STAY DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"She was never yours Jake, once we leave the spell will wear off immediately and you'll never remember the feelings you have for her created by the mental mask"

"PLEASE ALICE, JASPER DON'T GO!"

"You deserve to be happy Jake, were sorry. Don't come looking for us, you'll never find us"

Alice whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his check and placed an antique looking key on his hand with a big white bow around it and ran off with jasper into the distance.

Jacob was still frozen to the place he had been standing when they left, the time trickled by and no one had any words even the people like me and ducky didn't understand what was going on.

"Jake ….."

Billy called out to his son.

"its okay dad, they were right…. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm going for a run, nobody follow I'm fine"

Jake began to say as he phased on the spot when destiny called out.

"Jake wait let me come with you"

By this time Jake was already in wolf form and trotting off towards the back fence.

Destiny looked shattered that he didn't wait around for her but soon enough Jake hit a wall.

His wolf walked around sad and confused, until his wolf finally gave up and sat down on the ground and curled himself up in a sort of ball.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I don't know how to control it"

Destiny whispered towards him. Something in her voice stirred him because he was suddenly on his feet growling at her. He was in an attack stance and baring his canines at her. Ari was immediately standing in front of destiny ready to protect her from his new found cousin. Jake had obviously blamed destiny for everything that had happened and was willing to take her out to be free from her restrictions.

"Jake, bro. I know your going through some shit but don't take this out on duck"

Ari said as he raised one hand out towards jake.

Jake growled and barked at ari before shifting his stance and running at ari.

Ari phased instantly and the two large wolves were suddenly sparing.

"oh for fucks sake!"

Leah cursed from the side of the fight.

"what do we do?"

i called out

"uhhhh nothing derr!"

Shannon said quietly from the side.

"now that they've already started fighting, we can't do anything about it until someone wins"

Seth spoke up.

I don't understand how they're all just going to stand around and watch two deadly horse sized beasts fight?

I don't want ari to be hurt but at the same time I don't want ari and his cousin to be enemy's.

They broke apart and began to circle each other, but they moved so fast you could barely see as the russet and white furred wolves moved.

Every thing was going so fast when leah suddenly screamed something deadly.

", ari no!"

"what? What happened?"

Sam screamed at leah.

"he's challenging him!"

She screamed back towards sam.

"sam, stop this fight now!"

Billy said furious.

"billy you know I can't do anything, they both outweigh me blood wise"

Sam said back to billy slightly embarrassed.

"well some one do something!"

Billy yelled over every one.

As soon as he said this I spied koda and destiny close their eyes.

Fuckkkk, I thought. I held onto paul for support since we were all standing now.

I looked up at his face at the same time I heard paul dive and catch destiny before she hit the ground. He held her up for a couple of seconds before carrying her over to the cushions around the fire.

"just lay her down she'll be fine"

I said helping him lay her down.

"What happened to her?"

Paul asked shifting her away from the open fire slightly.

"She spirit travelled, probably to call jakes spirit away to calm him down"

I said to Paul, but it seemed to get the attention of most of the people standing around us.

"You think she would try it? It's too dangerous"

Koda said looking concerned for her brother.

"well I'd do it, it would be hard but she could do it if she wanted"

I said back to koda.

"what are you talking about?"

Billy demanded.

"destiny travelled into the spirit world to lure jakes spirit and probably ari's too, once their spirits go to her their bodies will pass out, but doing it could risk her mental health…. The more energy she uses in her spirit form the longer it takes for her to recover in her human body… if she can even make it back from that kind of stunt"

Koda said to billy.

"well wake her up then!"

Billy said to me.

"it doesn't work like that, her spirits not in her body. Its in the spiritual plane and if she's successful so will Jake and ari's"

I said back to him.

"What do we do?"

Sue asked shocked

"nothing, in a couple of seconds they'll both pass out and wont come back until destiny sends them back to their bodies"

I said.

As soon as I finished a loud roar surrounded us as people argued and started yelling about ancestors and the spirit realm, body snatching and ignorance…..

As I heard some one cry that it was ridiculous and that we should be exiled.

"don't judge her! All she was trying to do was to stop the fight!"

I found myself yelling over everyone.

Once I finished speaking the backyard seemed to calm down and go silent as we heard a final growl from each of the wolves before they were passing out and being carried to the cushions.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! WHATS GOING ON HERE? <strong>

**AS YOU CAN PROBABLY ALREADY TELL, I'M VERY AMATEUR SO IF I HAVEN'T MADE CONNECTIONS CORRECTLY OR HAVENT DONE SOMETHING IN A EASY TO UNDERSTAND WAY JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY REALLY HARD TO REARRANGE AND CORRECT THINGS (THIS EXCLUDED GRAMMAR)..**

** ANY WAY MY PARTY PEEPS, THIS WHOLE STORY LINE IS ABOUT TO BLOW . YOUR . MIND . ! **

** HOPEFULLY :) **


End file.
